


Bosque Oscuro

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Sex, disabled main character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Hannibal acaba de escapar del  Hospital de Baltimore para criminales dementes. Will es un profresor de entomología en la Universidad en una relación que se deteriora rapidamente. Dias antes del escape de Hannibal, Will sufre un accidente de auto que cambiará su vida para siempre.





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

  
Hannibal estaba exhausto, estaba herido. Ese guarda de seguridad en contra del reglamento de seguridad tenia con sigo una navaja. Algo con lo que no contaba Hannibal. Pero aunque lo había apuñalado al final la navaja había sido de ayuda terminado la vida de su propio portador.

Afortunadamente lo había apuñalado en lugares que no eran vitales y por el tamaño de la hoja eran cortes poco profundos. Pero si el guarda hubiese acertado a un pulmón, la historia seria otra.

  
Probablemente los titulares del día siguiente serían sobre como el heróico guarda de seguridad Mathew Brown había logrado frustrar el escape del asesino caníbal más temido del país.

  
Hannibal había escuchado gracias a su delicado sentido de la audición las calladas conversaciones nocturnas entre el otrora Dr. Abel Guideon y Mathew.

  
Sonrío mientras desinfectaba sus heridas, recordando como había degollado a Mathew y luego había lanzado certeramente la pequeña navaja hacia el corazón de Guideon a través de los barrotes.

  
Después de curar sus heridas apropiadamente cambió sus ropas por las de un enfermero que estaban en el área de lavandería, se puso una mascarilla descartable y en los baños lavo su rostro y brazos. Se escabulló hasta los casilleros y abrió por la fuerza uno de ellos para sustraer una identificación y llaves de auto. Volteó la identificación que colgaba en su pecho para que no pudiese verse la foto.

  
Necesitaba de un rehén. Alguien que estuviera débil para poder salir con la víctima en silla de ruedas del hospital. Una vez en la casa de la víctima lo obligaría a ayudarlo, sabiendo que su vida y la de su familia peligraban si no le ayudaba a obtener los documentos y dinero necesarios que guardaba en locaciones secretas. Después de lo cual dispondría del rehén. Lo haría ver como suicidio u homicidio seguido de suicidio en caso que tuviese familia.

  
Esperaba que la víctima no tuviese hijos. De lo contrario tendría que drogarlos con los compuestos que había robado del hospital para lavarles el cerebro. Distorsionaría la imagen de su rostro convirtiéndose en un monstruo a sus ojos y así sería imposible obtener un identikit de los niños. No mataba niños, le recordaban a Misha. Era un depredador pero jamás seria esa clase de monstruo.

  
Caminaba por los pasillos a la misma velocidad del personal médico, rápidamente. Entró en varios cuartos comunales donde habían tres pacientes por habitación. Leía las tablas al pie de las camas. Con un celular robado tomaba fotos de los que parecían tener potencial.

  
En la tercera habitación en la que entró ni siquiera vió las tablas de los primeros pacientes. Fue a la última camilla. Todos sus sentidos menguaron, su enfoque en su vista y su mente en blanco.

  
Avanzó silenciosamente. Cuando estuvo al lado del paciente se permitió admirar las facciones rafaelitas. Belleza etérea. Hermosura andrógina.

Acarició la mejilla pálida y con sus dedos movió los rizos de la frente que estaban húmedos de sudor. Tocó con las yemas de sus dedos el delicado arco nasal bajando hacia los labios un poco resecos.

  
Tomó una foto de la tablilla con la información del paciente. Una foto por cada página y se dirigió a una estación de enfermería que estuviese desocupada. Observó una donde solo estaba una enfermera durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus antebrazos.

  
Tanteo el paño con cloroformo en su bolsillo y se sentó silenciosamente ante el computador. Entró a los archivos. Encontró lo que buscaba.Will Graham había sido ingresado tras haber sufrido un accidente de tránsito. Se anexaba un nombre que pertenecía al acompañante quién había muerto en el sitio. Francis Dollarhide.

Según el expediente él era la persona a la que había que contactar en caso de emergencia si algo le ocurría a Will Graham. Will que por efecto de sus heridas estaría recluido a una silla de ruedas. Perfecto.

  
La enfermera seguía durmiendo. Hannibal regresó a la habitación de Will lo abrigó y lo colocó en una silla de ruedas. Salió lentamente dirigiéndose hacia el parqueo del hospital. Y empezó a presionar el botón del llavero del auto hasta que llegó a uno que se activó. Abrió el vehículo y subió con cuidado a Will. Plegó la silla de ruedas y la colocó atrás. Se subió al auto y empezó a conducir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

  
Ya era demasiado. Will estaba cansado y harto. No quería derramar más lágrimas. La relación no iba a ningún lado. Las cosas solo empeoraban. Las discusiones eran más frecuentes cada vez. La distancia entre ambos crecía más con cada día que pasaba.

Ya ni siquiera tenían intimidad. Will no soportaba que Francis lo tocará. Se imaginaba que Francis había estado con aquella mujer y después lo tocaba a él . La mujer morena.

La única vez que la vió fue en su propia cama cuando una noche después de dar una clase nocturna en la Universidad llegó sin haber llamado previamente a Francis.   
Los había encontrado en la cama, desnudos y había arrojado las ropas de ambos a la calle. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Francis había vuelto al día siguiente rogándole por una segunda oportunidad. Will había accedido pero ya no era lo mismo.

Había notado días antes de descubrir su infidelidad que la conducta y el libido de Francis habían cambiado abruptamente, aunque este adujera que era por el estrés del trabajo en el zoológico.

En el presente estaban discutiendo por quien sabe Dios que. Por que los argumentos habían derivado a errores y culpas antiguas. Discutían por todo y por nada y cada vez más.

Eso hacían desde hace veinte minutos , estaban en el auto y el volumen de las recriminaciones se había elevado hasta llegar a los gritos. Francis conducía a prisa por el enojo.

Solo bastaron unos segundos de distracción de parte de Francis y el mundo se detuvo alrededor de Will. Todo en silencio. Todo se movía muy lentamente. Will sintió verdadero pánico por un segundo y luego nada. La oscuridad y el silencio de un abismo negro era lo que lo rodeaba y sintió que descansaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Dos días después y algunas cirugías Will aún no despertaba.

Estaba en su riachuelo pescando. Sintió que haba un sismo. Los árboles se agitaban. Las aves huían volando. Escuchó el sonido de hojas secas y se volteó hacia el ruido. Un venado inmenso, negro con plumas iridiscentes oscuras en lugar de pelaje y astas enormes. Era hermoso. El animal inclinó su cabeza y lanzó baho hacia el aire. Una pequeña nube de condensación que se deshizo en el aire que se volvía mas frío.

Will parpadeó y el venado ya no estaba. Sintió unas garras acariciando su mejilla. Se giró y saltó un poco del susto. Un wendigo lo miraba mientras acariciaba su rostro. Will se quedó inmóvil. Observando a la criatura. Su piel negra como la noche sin estrellas. Sus ojos sin brillo. Astas enormes. Su piel se pegaba a sus huesos en un cuerpo delgadisimo.

-Will...  
Dijo el wendigo sin mover los labios.

Will despertó lentamente del sueño. Un aroma delicioso flotaba desde la cocina. El aroma no se parecía a nada que hubiese cocinado antes Francis.

Tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Tenía los labios resecos , la lengua pegada al cielo de la boca. Le dolían los ojos de solo ver la luz de la lampara de noche y se sentía pegajoso. Quería darse un baño, pero primero comería.

Se sentó en la cama y cuando quiso mover sus piernas no pudo. Lo intentó varias veces pero no se movían. Entró en pánico. Empezó a hiperventilarse.

A su mente llegaron atropellándose imágenes de la discusión con Francis, las luces cegadoras de un tráiler que venía hacia ellos, el ruido de las llantas al frenar, el olor a caucho quemado mientras giraban y el ruido ensordecedor al impacto.

Empezó a temblar y llorar.  
-Francis...FRANCIS!!!

Will se cayó de la cama. Cayó sobre su costado y no pudo sentir dolor en sus piernas. Escucho pasos de alguien que corría hacia el. Levantó la vista y vió a un extraño .

-Donde está Francis?... quién es usted?... Qué hace en mi casa?  
-Mi nombre es Hannibal Lecter...

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par. Empezó a respirar rápido. Miedo. Miedo era lo que se reflejaba en esos hermosos ojos azules. Era aún más bello despierto. Hannibal debía jugar sus cartas con cuidado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hannibal se agachó para levantar a Will, puso uno de sus brazos bajo las piernas de will y rodeó con el otro la espalda de él. Lo levantó lentamente. Will temblaba. Sus ojos enormes no le quitaban la vista de encima y su boca entreabierta temblaba levemente con sus rápidas y cortas respiraciones. Estaba aterrado. Hannibal podía usar eso a su favor.

-Sabes quien soy?..  
-Si...  
Contestó Will en un susurro.

Hannibal lo depositaba suavemente sobre la cama. Acomodó las almohadas detrás de él para que pudiera sentarse apoyado en ellas. Hannibal acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó. Lo miraba apaciblemente.

Will no podía dejar de verlo. No podía creerlo. El asesino caníbal famoso del país. Que hacía pocos días estaba encerrado en la prisión de mayor seguridad para los criminales dementes más temidos. El Dr. Hannibal Lecter estaba sentado en su casa usando sus ropas y aparentemente había hecho la cena.

Will cortó el contacto visual. Era demasiado. Miró hacia la ventana donde sólo podía ver oscuridad. No sabía qué hora era. Si era de noche o de madrugada. La situación estaba fuera de su control. No había muerto en el accidente pero moriría a manos de un caníbal.

La noción extrañamente le trajo calma. Miró a Hannibal a los ojos y le dijo en voz baja y sosegada.  
\- Va a matarme?  
-No si me obedeces.   
-Tiene una tarea para mí, por eso sigo vivo...pero cuando ya no le sirva... Me matará.  
-Sí y tal vez no. Depende de tí.  
Will asintió. Trataría de escapar en cuanto se recuperara. No estaba en condiciones de oponer resistencia pero deseaba vivir. Vivir... Recordó a Francis..  
-Francis?  
-Murió en el accidente.  
-Accidente?!...

Will recordaba el accidente, pero era como si los recuerdos no fuesen suyos. Podría ser parte del shock. Era como si le hubiese pasado a otra persona. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que reaccionara y no quería que Hannibal lo viera.

-Will. Estuviste en un accidente automovilístico. Francis murió en el sitio y tú sufriste daño grave a tu columna. Los nervios que controlan tus piernas están seriamente dañados...

Will palideció. Estaba sólo. Francis había muerto. Sus piernas no funcionaban más . Cómo podría escapar ahora?. Nadie se daría cuenta de su desaparición hasta que pasarán semanas sin presentarse a trabajar a la Universidad.

Will miraba sus manos en su regazo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a caer sobre sus manos en silencio. Escuchó a Hannibal levantarse.

-Te daré un tiempo a solas para que asimiles la situación. Traeré la cena. Necesitas comer algo.  
Hannibal se retiró en silencio hacia la cocina.

Will levantó la vista y lo vió alejarse. Cuantos días había pasado inconsciente?. Qué ironía que un asesino cuidará de él ahora que no tenía a nadie.

Vió en una esquina la silla de ruedas y su resolución de seguir viviendo se fortaleció. Esperaría el momento oportuno para escapar. Solo debía recuperar fuerzas y localizar las llaves del auto en el que Hannibal los había traído. El suyo debía estar destrozado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Hannibal volvió con un tazones de sopa de pollo y verduras muy suaves y te. Además de unas pastillas para el dolor.

Le dió unas a Will y el mismo tomo otras. Miro a Will comer en silencio.

Para Will era la sopa de pollo más deliciosa que había probado, probablemente gracias al hambre que tenía. Despues de comer se sintió mejor.  
-Gracias...  
-De nada.. reposa unos minutos. Nos iremos en media hora.  
Will se asustó mucho. Moverse a un terreno desconocido sólo representaba desventajas para él en su condición. Preguntó tímido.  
-Puedo empacar algo?  
-Yo lo haré por tí. Solo dime que quieres llevar...probablemente no volvamos..  
Dijo Hannibal que estaba recostado contra la pared. Hannibal se había duchado y vestía las ropas de Will que le quedaban algo ajustadas y algo corto el pantalón. Haría lo mismo por Will en cuanto llegaran a su destino. No comió nada, no lo haría hasta llegar a la otra propiedad.

Will se acostó en la cama con ayuda de sus brazos y torso. Ya no estaba tan débil pero se cansó con el esfuerzo. Dormiría un poco.  
-Solo mi ropa... puedo llevar mi celular..debo avisar mi ausencia en el trabajo.  
-No. Te encargaré un nuevo. La laptop tampoco puedes llevarla.  
-Mis clases... Soy profesor de entomología...  
-Resolveremos lo de un subsidio para tí...  
-Como?  
-Yo actuaré como tu chofer. Te llevaré a todos lados y harás algunos recados para mí...pero si intentas algo Will... Iré tras de tí... Entendiste?..  
-Si....

Hannibal ayudó a Will a cambiarse de ropa y revisó sus heridas. Lo subió a la silla de ruedas en brazos y luego al auto. Emprendieron la marcha bajo el amparo de la oscuridad.

Hacía varias horas que viajaban por las carreteras desoladas . Hannibal conducía en silencio y puso música clásica. Will miraba por la ventana y empezó a sentirse con sueño nuevamente.

-Estuviste inconsciente dos días en el hospital...nadie fue a verte.. no tienes a nadie, Will...familia?...  
Will se despabiló y tragó grueso. Hannibal sonrió mirando en espejo retrovisor.

Después de unas horas Hannibal se detuvo en una venta de autos usados. Subió la malla y despareció por unos largos minutos en la oscuridad. Will empezaba a impacientarse. Miraba la silla de ruedas plegada en el asiento de atrás. Algo se movió afuera.

Era Hannibal abriendo el portón. Entró en el auto y lo introdujo a la venta de autos, donde se estacionó. Bajó del auto y se dirigió a una camioneta bastante usada en comparación al auto que tenían.

Movió a Will en brazos al otro auto. Después la silla de ruedas y estacionó el primer auto robado en el puesto de la camioneta.

Siguieron viajando y Will se quedó dormido. Despertó una hora después y Hannibal tenia una gorra puesta, el cabello le cubría un poco los ojos y había bolsas de víveres en el asiento trasero. Se habían detenido a cargar combustible. Will había perdido una oportunidad.

Se tragó la decepción y en enojo contra sí mismo y siguió viendo el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

Tiempo después llegaron a una casa muy lujosa cerca de un risco en la costa. Will se imaginaba que Hannibal tenía dinero pero no sabía que tanto. La casa era de un gusto impecable. Y estaba muy lejos de la civilización. Eso le crispó los nervios.

Hannibal estacionó la camioneta y fué a abrir la propiedad. Dejó la puerta abierta y volvió por Will lo cargo en brazos y lo depositó en uno de los sofas de la sala. Will miraba hacia afuera a través de las vidrios que eran las paredes de la sala.

Hannibal volvió con los víveres en la silla de ruedas. Y los llevó hasta donde Will pensó que estaría la cocina. Hannibal volvió con la silla de ruedas y colocó a Will en ella. Lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde empezó a preparar una cena ligera y rápida.

Hannibal le ofreció a Will pero este se rehusó. Hannibal comió en silencio. Después lo llevó hasta la suite principal donde Will observo su bolso de viaje en el borde de la cama.

Hannibal empezó a poner pijamas en la cama. Dos pijamas. Will tragó en seco. Dormirían juntos. Hannibal quería tenerlo cerca para evitar que escapase.

Will miró alrededor de la habitación y cuando miró a Hannibal, este estaba quitándose el cinturón.  
-Voy a ayudarte a tomar un baño. Después descansaremos...mañana llamarás a reportar tu acciente a la universidad...  
-ok...ummm...voy a dormir aquí?  
-Si...  
Dijo Hannibal mientras se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones para quedarse en boxers. Will apartó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco.

Hannibal lo movió hacia el baño en suit donde se agachó para empezar a desabrichar los botones de la camisa de Will.  
-...puedo hacerlo solo...gracias..  
Hannibal se levantó y empezó a llenar la tina con agua caliente y esencias. Se volteó havia Will.  
-Me ayudas con el pantalón?...por favor.  
Hannibal asintió y ayudó a Will a salir de sus pantalones. Will se sonrojó y cerró los ojos cuando Hannibal le retiró la ropa interior. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Hannibal lo levantaba en brazos. Era muy fuerte. Si Will quería escapar necesitaba evitar cualquier confrontación. Debía esperar a que Hannibal bajara la guardia.

Hannibal lo depositó en la tina y le pasó una aloofa, una panita y jabón de ducha. Hannibal se sentó en el inodoro y espero a que Will terminara con la parte superior de su cuerpo para luego quitarle al aloofa y continuar con sus piernas. Will se sonrojó pero permaneció en silencio mientras Hannibal movía sus piernas para asearlo.

Hannibal acercó la aloofa a las partes íntimas de Will y dudó. Lo miró a los ojos y Will extendió su mano. Hannibal le entregó la aloofa y fue a retirar toallas del pequeño armario que había en el en suite.

Will limpió sus partes intimas y con la panita mojó su cabello. Cuando abrió los ojos Hannibal tenía en su mano una botella de cristal. Probablemente shampoo de lujo. Will aceptó la botella y tomó un poco del shampoo en su mano para devolver la botella a Hannibal quien la depositó en una repisa baja cerca de la tina.

Will lavó su cabellos y los enjugó. Hannibal había colocado una toalla sobre la silla de ruedas. Levantó delicadamente a Will de la tina y lo depositó en la silla de ruedas. Le entregó una toalla grande. Lo llevó hacia el lavamanos y le acercó un vaso y un cepillo de dientes y dentífrico. Hannibal se lavaba los dientes en al lavamanos contiguo. Terminaron y Will se secaba mientras Hannibal lo empujaba hacia la cama.

Will tomó la camisa de la pijama y se la puso. Hannibal lo levantó para depositarlo sobre la cama. Will miraba hacia el techo mientras Hannibal le colocaba los pantalones del pijama.

Will miró a Hannibal y vio que se había quitado los boxers para ponerse solo un pantalón de pijama. Hannibal llevó la silla de ruedas hacia una esquina apartada de la habitación.

Will suspiró. Hoy no sería. Hannibal estaba muy alerta. Sintió que la cama se movía un poco por Hannibal que se acomodaba mientras los cubría con las cobijas.

Varios minutos después cuando estaba al borde del sueño, Will sintió una mano que acariciaba los rizos de su frente pero se rindió al sueño antes de poder decir algo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Will despertó lentamente y vió un hombre de gorra y bigote y barba canosa y larga poner dos cajas sobre la mesa de noche.

Will se impulsó sobre sus brazos para sentarse contra el respaldar de la cama.  
-JESUS!!  
-Buenos días. Will...  
Will suspiró. Era Hannibal disfrazado. Hannibal se sentó sobre la cama y se quitó la gorra.   
-Tu nuevo celular y laptop. Puedes desayunar y llamar después a la universidad o puedes llamar ahora.  
Will lo miró y paso su mano por su rostro tratando de sacudirse el sueño.  
-mmm... llamaré ahora..  
-Tengo fotos de tu epicrisis en tu nuevo celular. Puedes enviarlas por correo a la universidad y al seguro social.

Will tomó la caja pequeña y sacó el celular que ya estaba encendido. Hannibal había configurado tanto el celular como la laptop. Probablemente vigilaría su uso remotamente.

Cuando Will empezó a marcar, Hannibal se sentó junto a él en la cama y puso una mano sobre su pierna. No pudo sentirla pero sabía que era una advertencia.

Will llamó a la universidad y explicó el accidente. Quedo de enviar la documentación pertinente y se despidió. Miró a Hannibal que sonreía. Después llamó al seguro social y quedó de enviar los documentos requeridos por correo.

-El desayuno espera.  
Dijo Hannibal levantándose para acercar la silla de ruedas a la cama. Will lo miró y levantó su mano para detener a Hannibal. Acercó la silla la movió y con sus brazos se impulsó para caer sobre ella. Debía aprender a no depender de Hannibal.

Hannibal le sonrió mostrando sus dientes y se fue hacia la cocina. Will lo siguió en la silla de ruedas. Desayunaron en el sofá. La mesita de centro estaba a la altura perfecta para Will.

Más tarde Will se vistió en la cama con las ropas que Hannibal le había puesto sobre ella. Hizo maniobras para ponerse los pantalones pero pudo sin ayuda mientras Hannibal tomaba una ducha.

Hannibal había comprado pantalones con cintura elástica, sin zipper ni botones, parecían de diseñador. No se notaba que no fueran pantalones de vestir comunes. Cuando Will terminó empezó a recorrer la casa por su cuenta. Estaba leyendo un libro que tomó de un librero cuando Hannibal bien vestido, usando una peluca blanca que le cubría los ojos con un fleco y barba y bigotes negros, se le acercó.

Will se sorprendió lo mucho que no parecía ser la misma persona. Pero no estaba seguro de que no llamase la atención. Era muy atractivo.

-Te llevaré donde un buen amigo mío. Y luego compraremos mas alimentos y analgésicos.

Will empezó a sudar. Era la primera tarea que Hannibal le encargaba. Esperaba que no fuese la última. Asintió y ambos salieron para abordar el auto. Esta vez Will se las arregló para subir sólo y Hannibal solo plegó la silla y la guardó en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Le sonrió y encendió el vehículo para iniciar el viaje.

Llegaron a una parte bastante mala de la ciudad y bajaron. Entraron a un local de empeño y un hombre bajito miró fijamente a Hannibal antes de reconocerlo y abrazarlo. Hablaron en un idioma que Will no pudo reconocer. El pequeño hombre le entregó a Hannibal un sobre grueso y miró a Will. Hannibal le sonrió y asintió. Fueron a la parte de atrás del local y en una oficina el hombre tomó fotografías tamaño pasaporte a Hannibal y Will.

Will pensó que seguiría siendo el seguro de vida de Hannibal incluso a donde viajaran. Las cosas se complicaban. Si quería huir debía hacerlo antes de abordar un avión.

Hannibal prometió volver por los pasaportes y las tarjetas de crédito en un par de semanas. Hablaron en danés para no involucrar a Will. Hannibal planeaba llevar a Will consigo. No sabía que haría con Will después de que llegaran a su destino, todo dependía de como se comportara. Pero ya no pensaba matarlo.

Regresaron a la casa y Will dijo que quería intentar ducharse sólo. Hannibal envolvió en papel film las partes de cuero de la silla de ruedas.

Una vez desnudo Will fue levantado en brazos por Hannibal y depositado en un banco dentro de la ducha. Hannibal le dejó a un lado todo lo necesario y se excusó para preparar el almuerzo.

Will se duchaba mientras pensaba en lo poco que controlaba su vida ahora. Sobre lo único que tenía control era sobre sus propias emociones. Debía hacer que Hannibal confiara lo suficiente en él como para no vigilarlo todo el tiempo.

Cenaron y se retiraron a la sala donde leyeron libros mientras sorbian licor. Will un whiskey y Hannibal vino. Después de media hora Hannibal le sugirió que fuesen al patio.

Ahí bebieron mientras veían la luna llena. En medio de la oscuridad bajo la claridad del astro, Will sintió que se relajaba por primera vez desde que había despertado del accidente.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Capítulo 6

  
Los dias eran una repetición relajada de eventos. Will se estaba acostumbrando y Hannibal cada vez lo dejaba más tiempo solo. Cuando antes Will estaba presente en la cocina durante la preparación de los alimentos ahora podía recorrer la casa o leer en el patio mientras esperaba el almuerzo o la cena.

Hablaban más. Sobre los libros que leían, sobre la vida de Will como profesor de entomología. Les fascinaban los mismos tópicos aunque desde perspectivas distintas. Era una convivencia pacífica. Will casi podía disfrutarla sino fuese por el fantasma de la muerte que rondaba su mente. Su tiempo era limitado. Sabia donde estaban las llaves del auto ahora.

Hannibal había abandonado la camioneta robada en una calle de un suburbio donde sabía que estaría desarmada en piezas al final de la noche. Compró un vehículo nuevo o mejor dicho hizo que Will lo comprase tras llevarlo a un autolote. Estaba a nombre de Will. También había adquirido una silla de ruedas más moderna y cómoda y la antigua la habían donado a un asilo o más bien la habían abandonado en la puerta de enfrente una noche a petición de Will.

Algunos días iban a comprar alimentos y artículos de limpieza y de higiene personal. Esos dias Will estaba más estresado por que sabía que podía ser una oportunidad de escape. Nunca iban al mismo lugar y para Will, eso representaba un reto. Muchos de esos lugares no tenían condiciones para gente con su discapacidad. Otros eran mucho mejores. Will apreciaba esos lugares y se tardaba más tiempo en volver al auto.

A veces Hannibal lo acompañaba y otras veces no. Dependía del sistema de seguridad de esos locales. Hannibal evitaba las cámaras.

Un día fueron a un pequeño centro comercial. Will fue solo. Hannibal lo esperaría en el auto. Will compró todo lo requerido en la lista de compras. Se distrajo con el rótulo de un McDonalds. Sonrió maliciosamente y entró. Compró para llevar una hamburguesa con papas y una soda.  
Volvió al auto y Hannibal levantó ambas cejas. Will sonrió coqueto pensando que molestaría a Hannibal. Pero éste solo sonrió y le dijo.

-Ya que vas arruinar tu almuerzo de esa manera, permiteme mejorar tu experiencia en la cena. Apuesto que puedo hacer preparar algo mejor que los chefs de ese establecimiento...que dices?  
-Ok...si crees que puedes mejorar "la experiencia"...  
Dijo Will muy coqueto y levantó una ceja. Hannibal le sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados. Le tomó la mano y besó el dorso. Will estaba atónito. El regreso a casa fue en silencio. Will mirando hacia la ventana y Hannibal sonriendo como el gato que se quedó con la crema, viéndolo de vez en cuando de reojo.

Al llegar la hora de la cena degustaron algo que Will llamó hamburguesas gourmet. Todo estaba delicioso e infinitamente mejor que lo vendieran en cualquier restaurante de comida rápida que hubiese visitando. Las papas estaban para morirse y Hannibal preparó un té helado delicioso. Will le concedió la victoria.  
-McDonalds cero... Hannibal 1..

Hannibal sonrió con todos los dientes. Hablaron de experiencias desagradables en restaurantes y rieron juntos por un par de horas hasta que fue hora de retirarse a descansar.

Dias después Alana lo contactó vía correo electrónico. Will se rehusó a darle su número de celular nuevo después de que ella insistió en visitarlo en Wolftrap. Will le dijo que estaba con alguien y que la relación era nueva. Que estaba cuidando de él bien. Alana se mostró sorprendida por la revelación. Will se sonrojó al mentir mientras miraba a los ojos de Hannibal. Hannibal le sonrío y sacudió la cabeza riéndose bajito, cuando Alana le preguntó si era atractiva su nueva pareja y el le contestó que era muy atractivo.

Hannibal era una persona muy táctil siempre rozaba con sus dedos el hombro de Will o le colocaba la mano en su cabeza al pasar cerca de él o sus dedos se tocaban al entregarle alguna prenda de vestir.

Will se resistía a ser una de esas víctimas con síndrome de Estocolmo. Sería el mejor rehén y escaparía antes de que abordaran un avión. Lo extraño es que no le costaba ser amable con Hannibal. Tal vez si fuese violento o de carácter explosivo Will no sentiría una pequeña espina de incomodidad al pensar que no volvería a verlo más. Pero no se equivocaba había visto de lo Hannibal era capaz.

El hombre era muy peligroso y tenía un gran ego. Que Will pulía cada vez que buscaba fotografías o artículos sobre el caníbal. En esos momentos Will sentía escalofríos al ver la sonrisa que Hannibal le daba al ver por encima de su hombro.

Pasadas dos semanas fueron a buscar los documentos donde el hombre bajo. El sobre contenía pasaportes para ambos. Will se puso nervioso.

Volvieron a la casa y Will contestaba correos relacionados al trabajo cuando entró una video llamada de Alana. Will miró aterrado a Hannibal quien solo se encogió de hombros y asintió poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Will donde hizo una leve presión. A Will le pareció que para relajarlo pero solo hizo lo contrario. No quería involucrar a Alana en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Will contestó e intercambiaron saludos. Hablaron sobre trabajo y Will le insistió que eran como unas vacaciones forzosas para él y que estaba muy bien. Alana estuvo de acuerdo tomando en cuenta su apariencia a lo que Will rió un poco nervioso y cuando ella le preguntó sobre el novio misterioso, Hannibal los sorprendió a ambos inclinándose para darle un beso rápido en la boca. Aun tenia su disfraz puesto. Alana rió un poco.

-Vaya que lo tenías escondido, Will.

Hannibal le sonrió y se retiró. Will se sonrojó mucho. Alana le deseó que se recuperara pronto y le dijo en complicidad.  
-Buena suerte y Will... Si es muy atractivo..

Le dijo en susurros mientras reía de la cara de mortificación de Will.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Will se excusó para ducharse. En la ducha pensó y pensó. Estaba nervioso por lo que había pasado. Sabía que era una farsa pero el hecho de que Alana le hubiese visto el rostro a Hannibal aunque fuese rápidamente tenía a Will muy nervioso.  
-Will?  
Will se sobresaltó. Hannibal estaba en al puerta.  
\- Mis disculpas...te estabas tardando un poco y me preocupé..  
-Oh no.. estoy bien.. solo distraído. Es todo, Hannibal.

Will se cubría sus partes con las manos. Miraba hacia su regazo. Estaba más nervioso desde que habían ido por los documentos. Hannibal debía hacer algo para relajarlo.

Los primeros dias de convivencia en la casa Will casi no hablaba. Pero eventualmente se abrió más con Hannibal. Hannibal disfrutaba de los momentos en que Will estaba relajado. Casi siempre después de la cena cuando charlaban sobre los libros de leían mientras disfrutaban del trago nocturno.

Durante la cena Will casi no comió. Tampoco quiso leer pero si aceptó el whiskey.

-Will... Estas bien?...estas visiblemente más nervioso desde que fuimos por los documentos...   
\- En parte es por eso... Hannibal... puedo pedirte algo?  
-Si esta dentro de mis posibilidades? Con gusto Will...  
\- Deja a Alana fuera de esto...  
Dijo Will con valor en su mirada.  
\- Estoy conciente de...la posibilidad de que algo me ocurra.. pero Alana no te reconoció..dejala vivir..   
-Will...  
-No trates de calmarme...en una situacion donde tuvieses que elegir entre tu libertad o tu vida...yo solo sería daño colateral...  
Dijo will cubriendo su rostro con su mano. Hannibal quería negarlo pero no ofendería a Will prometiendo algo que no podía asegurar...su vida.. Hannibal mordió su labio inferior y suspiró. Se levantó para rellenar sus tragos.

-Me acompañas afuera, Will?...   
Apagó las luces exepto la de la puerta y caminó hacia las sillas del patio donde tomó asiento y esperó a Will. Will le siguió minutos después. Había visto aprensión en la mirada de Hannibal?... Le haría falta si muriese?.. la lógica le decía que no... El corazón latía con esperanza...

Pasó la mano por sus rizos cerrando los ojos y luego siguió a Hannibal al patio.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Hannibal había apagado todas las luces de la casa. Estaban en penumbra y Will miraba hacia arríba.

El cielo estaba tan claro que podían verse las constelaciones. Era impresionante. Will sonrío. Hannibal estaba tratando de calmarlo.  
-Gracias...

Hannibal inclinó su copa de vino. Le contó sobre Florencia. Sus calles. Sus restaurantes. Su gente. Habló durante una hora y Will lo escuchaba y preguntaba de vez en cuando. 

Hannibal había traído las botellas de vino y whiskey. Will ebrio reía fácilmente y conversaba mucho. Hannibal lo estaba disfrutando.

Will reía. Hannibal reía con el.  
\- Ese es un nombre estúpido para una comida..jaja como rayos voy a recordar ese nombre cuando esté en un restaurante?.. jaja....ugh creo que mejor me retiro ya estoy hablando estupideces..

Will intentó levantarse de la silla. Olvidó que no podía pararse y se fue de bruces al piso. Hannibal se levantó rápidamente para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
Will empezó a reir.

-jajaj caí sobre mi propio trasero...no puedo levantar me...no puedo...  
Will comenzó a llorar. Hannibal colocó sus manos debajo de sus axilas para levantarlo, pero Will se asió de su camisa y no lo dejó. Lloraba en su camisa. Hannibal acunó la nuca de Will con una mano y con la otra rodeó sus hombros. Will lloró un poco más y luego se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

Levantó la vista para ver a Hannibal a los ojos y acercó su rostro muy cerca muy cerca, hasta que sus labios rozaban los de Hannibal. Hannibal suspiró y cerró los ojos. Will acortó la distancia entre sus labios.

Empezaron a besarse lentamente. Will hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Hannibal mientras este rodeo su cintura con sus brazos para apretarlo contra su pecho.

Will lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y abrió en un suspiro los labios. Hannibal atacó su boca con pasión. Invadió con su lengua cada espacio de su boca. Will gimió en el beso.

Se besaban lento pero con pasión. Era un sed que solo el otro podía saciar. Continuaron besándose hasta que tuvieron que hacer una pausa para tomar aire.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Hannibal acomodó a Will en su regazo . Con un brazo en la espalda de Will para sostenerlo. Will tenía una mano en el cabello de Hannibal y la otra en el suelo detrás de si para apoyarse. Will lo miró unos segundos y Hannibal descendió sobre su boca nuevamente lamiendo la comisura de sus labios.

Will empezó a jadear y capturó los labios de Hannibal nuevamente. Se besaban profundamente. Hannibal se estaba excitando mucho y su mano bajó hasta detenerse en las nalgas de Will y apretar suavemente. Will gimió y dejo de besarlo.  
-Hannibal...

Will cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal. Hannibal empezó a dejar pequeños besos en la frente de Will, su sien, sus párpados, su nariz y finalmente su boca.

Se dió cuenta que Will respiraba profundamente. Se había quedado dormido. Hannibal rió bajito y miró al cielo sonriendo.  
-oh..Will que has echo conmigo..  
Dijo en un susurro.

Llevó a Will hasta la cama y lo depositó con cuidado. Regresó afuera por la silla, puso las botellas, vaso y copa sobre ella para llevarlo todo a la casa. Cuando volvió al cuarto Will seguía dormido. Le quitó la ropa hasta dejarlo en boxers. Se puso sus pantalones de pijama. Apagó las luces y se colocó detrás de Will para abrazarlo , posicionándolos de lado en la cama.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

  
Hannibal se despertó sin abrir los ojos. Tenía un peso encima. Se tensó unos segundos y luego recordó los eventos de la noche anterior. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y sonrío.

Will estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho. Hannibal cerró los ojos para continuar durmiendo. Aún estaba oscuro y faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Solo esperaba que Will no entrará en pánico al recordar su conducta de la noche anterior.

Tres horas después cuando el sol se asomaba con tenues rayos a través de las cortinas de la habitación, Will empezó a despertar. Estaba muy cómodo. Dormía de lado y tenia un peso reconfortante en su espalda. Uno de los brazos de Hannibal estaba sobre su estómago.

Will recordó su conducta de anoche. Prácticamente había asaltado a Hannibal. Que pensaría él de Will. Pero había correspondido al beso. Sería posible que el monstruo pudiera amar. Tal vez sí pero no de la misma manera que los demás mortales. Era un amor peligroso. Will estaba respirando un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Sintió el brazo de Hannibal subir para poner la mano sobre su pecho agitado. El aliento de Hannibal en su oido movió los rizos de su cabello.  
-Calma, Will.. respira conmigo...todo está bien.. inhala ...exhala... Otra vez.

Will lo obedeció y el ataque de pánico menguó. Ahora respiraba más lento y cubrió con su mano la de Hannibal.  
-Gracias... Hannibal...  
Hannibal le dió un beso en el cuello. Will suspiró. Hannibal empezó a succionar y besar detras de la oreja de Will e iba bajando lentamente por su cuello.  
-Esto está bien, Will?...  
Will contestó en un gemido.  
-Siii...ahhh...  
La mano de Hannibal bajó hasta la parte delantera de los boxers de Will y empezó a estimular su miembro masajeando sobre la tela. Will gemía bajito.  
-mmmm...  
\- Y... Esto?...  
-Ahhh. Siii...ahh ahh...  
El miembro de Will se endureció completamente después de unos segundos. Hannibal lo movió hasta que Will estuvo de espaldas sobre la cama.  
-Hannibal...  
Hannibal empezó a besar a Will. Quien le respondió abriendo su boca para profundizar el beso. Se besaron un par de minutos y Hannibal descendió sobre el cuello de Will lamiendo y succionando para dejar marcas en su pálida piel.  
Will susurró.  
\- Por qué...por qué yo...?.. ahhh..  
Hannibal le dió un beso en la frente.  
-Por lo que hay aquí..  
Luego bajó hasta el pecho de Will, besó y succionó sus tetillas. Will arqueó el pecho y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hannibal.  
-ahhh..ahhh..  
Hannibal besaba el lugar donde estaba latiendo rápidamente el corazón de Will.  
Luego bajó besando el camino hasta llegar al borde de los boxers distendidos de Will. Con la punta de sus dedos levantó el borde de la prenda y preguntó.  
-Y esto está bien?..  
\- oh, Dios...siii... rápido..  
Hannibal vió que Will estaba al borde de rogarle y tuvo compasión. Le quitó los boxers y sin decirle nada tomó el miembro de Will en su boca. Las manos de Will asieron los cabellos de Hannibal y apretaron un poco. Will jadeaba.

Hannibal alternaba entre succionar la cabeza del glande y tomarlo entero en su boca haciendo succión con su lengua una y otra vez. Sabía por la respiración de Will que estaba muy muy cerca del clímax. Pero Hannibal tenía otros planes. Otro día probaría el elixir de Will y lo cataría con delicadeza. Ahora deseaba ver su rostro de placer más que nada.

Se quitó el pantalón del pijama y subió para robarle el aliento a Will en un beso desenfrenado que los dejó jadeando a ambos. Tomó el miembro de Will y el suyo y empezó a masturbarlos juntos mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
-Mirame Will... No cierres tus ojos... Mírame...  
Will obedeció y lo miraba con los ojos entre abiertos y jadeando de placer.  
-Hannibal... Mmmm...ohh ohhh...mmmm...

Will no pudo evitarlo, cerró sus ojos y sus labios dejaron escapar sus gemidos mientras llegaba al clímax en las manos de Hannibal.

Hannibal lo vió extasiado y con la semilla de Will aún brotando de su miembro persiguió el placer mientras grababa en su mente el rostro perfecto en éxtasis de Will...su semen comenzaba a pintar el estómago de Will y se mezclaba con el de él... llegó al orgasmo explosivamente mientras Will gemía de hipersensibilidad... y se desplomó a su lado , ambos respiraban agitadamente.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Capítulo 9

Cada noche dormían abrazados. Will despertaba e iba a la cocina a desayunar y se decían los buenos dias mientras intercambiaban besos. Desayunaban juntos y luego iban a caminar al rededor del bosque otoñal. La parte favorita del día de Will era la caminata por el bosque.

En ocasiones iba sólo, pero no se alejaba mucho. Por que aunque solo habían hojas secas temía volcar la silla en una roca oculta y no poder llamar a Hannibal, ya que nunca portaba el celular cuando estaba solo. Era como una prueba tácita de Hannibal. Will lo había notado y no tentaba su suerte.

Pero en esas ocasiones su mente volvía a Francis. Lo extrañaba de un modo distinto al de un amante. Le dolía mucho su muerte. Lloraba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera vivo. Imaginaba que si hubiese sobrevivido habrían partido caminos como amigos. Probablemente estaría con la mujer morena . Ella debia estar llorando su muerte tal vez ahora. Sintió pena. En uno de esos paseos solitarios se despidió de él. Arrojó flores ,que recolectó ,hacia el abismo y le dió las gracias por el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Se sintió mejor después de eso. Siempre hacía sus paseos, pero ya su alma estaba más en paz consigo mismo y con las circunstancias de su vida actual. Trataría de ver lo mejor en ella y de ser menos egoísta ya que tenía una segunda oportunidad de vida.

Por ahora la vida era apacible aunque tuviese sus dudas. Sabía que Hannibal lo amaba a su manera. Pero en su mente siempre surgía la espina del temor. Temor a que Hannibal lo lastimara al más mínimo desliz de control. A Hannibal le gustaba controlar su entorno pero aunque planeaba con anticipación también era impulsivo cuando lo dominaban las emociones.

Will siguió avanzando por entre los arboles sin hojas. Estos paseos lo calmaban y lo acompañaban en sus sueños.

Habia soñado algunas veces con este mismo bosque pero en su sueño era de noche. Aun así Will se sentía en calma mientras avanzaba por el bosque oscuro. Había una presencia que avanzaba con él. Un venado de astas grandes y plumas oscuras iridiscentes en lugar de pelaje. Era muy grande y dejaba mansamente que Will acariciara su hocico.

En los sueños Will tomaba las astas del animal y este lo ayudaba a subir sobre su lomo. Vagaban por el bosque en silencio. Will acariciaba sus plumas y se recostaba sobre él para sentir sus movimientos y su respiración.

Cuando despertaba era a causa de los besos de Hannibal. Se besaban y tocaban en cada oportunidad desde aquella mañana. Will no podía creer que hubiesen pasado  meses. Dos semanas desde que tuvieron intimidad . Aún así la intimidad entre ambos no había progresado a más. Will creía que Hannibal le estaba dando su espacio para que él mismo diera el siguiente paso.

Will regresó a la casa. Hannibal lo interceptó yendo hacia el baño en suite y lo besó por unos segundos para luego acariciar sus rizos. Will sonrío y continuó su camino.

Estaba desnudo sentado en el banco dentro de la ducha. Su rostro hacia arriba y sus ojos cerrados al impacto de las gotas de agua.

Will escuchó la puerta de la ducha deslizarse, pero no abrió los ojos. Sintió el aliento de Hannibal en su cuello y sus manos tomar su cintura. Will suspiró. Y bajo la cabeza para ver a Hannibal arrodillado frente a él.

Hannibal lo levantó por la cintura y lo colocó con delicadeza sobre el piso de la ducha. Y cerró la llave del agua. Se colocó sobre Will y buscó a tientas detras de sí. Le mostró a Will una pequeña botella de cristal sin etiqueta.

Will se sonrojó al instante pero no dijo nada. Hannibal percibió su indecisión.  
-Solo mis dedos...es aceptable?..  
Will asintió varias veces con la cabeza.  
Hannibal cubrió dos de sus dedos con el aceite y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Will, empezó a trazar círculos con su dedo índice sobre la entrada de Will. Will empezó a respirar mas rápido sin dejar de mirar a Hannibal.

Hannibal capturó sus labios en un beso. Invadió su boca con su lengua y Will se dejo llevar. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Hannibal y lo guió lentamente hasta su pecho. Hannibal entendió el gesto y empezó a lamer uno de sus pectorales y con la mano que estaba libre jugaba con la otra tetilla de Will. Luego comenzó a morder suavemente las costillas de Will. La mano que jugaba con la tetilla de Will se apoyó en el suelo y Hannibal empezó a succionar ambas tetillas hasta que Will temblaba. Su pecho era muy sensible.

Will hundió los dedos en el cabello de Hannibal y arqueaba su pecho hacia él. Jadeaba y su miembro liberaba un flujo constante de líquido seminal.  
-ahhh...AHHhh...ummmm..

Gritó un poco al sentir el índice de Hannibal penetrarlo para moverse lentamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera.

Hannibal subió hasta su cuello para besar y succionar la deliciosa piel de la pálida columna. Las manos de Will migraron hasta los hombros de Hannibal. De improviso las uñas de Will se enterraron en los hombros de Hannibal dejando marcas de media luna.. Hannibal lo penetraba con dos dedos ahora.  
Los gemidos de Will subieron en volúmen.  
-Jesus.. más... Más...ahhh..  
Gimió fuerte al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Hannibal acariciar su próstata.  
-... Will...querido Will...puedes terminar así...solo con mis dedos.?  
-ahhaha...creo que sí...  
-Aun no...mylimasis...  
Sonrío malvadamente Hannibal. Y retiró sus dedos para descender con su boca sobre la entrada de Will..

-ohhh...ha.. Hannibal...  
Hannibal lo penetraba con su lengua hasta que el cuerpo de Will le permitió entrada y pudo penetrarlo más profundo... Will temblaba. Hannibal introdujo sus dedos nuevamente y empezó a mordisquear las caderas de Will.

Con cada embestida contra su próstata Will gemía más y más hasta que sintió que estallaba de placer.. una luz blanca lo segó y sus oidos se taparon... llegó al clímax.. su interior apretaba rítmicamente los dedos de Hannibal mientras descendía de las alturas a las que lo había llevado..

Will jadeaba aún. Hannibal ya no resistía más. Retiró los dedos y tomó su miembro en la mano y empezó a circular la cabeza del mismo alrededor de la entrada de Will.  
-Hannibal?..  
-No voy a penetrarte Will... No si tu no quieres...pero ansió terminar dento de tí... Me permites?...  
-Siii...  
La cabeza del miembro de Hannibal empezó a dar vueltas más rapidas masajeando la entrada de Will. Hannibal tenía rostro de profunda concentración. Y cuando sintió que iba a terminar introdujo sólo la punta de la cabeza de su miembro en Will.  
Will gimió de placer.  
-ohhh...ohhh  
Hannibal descargó toda su semilla dentro de Will sin penetrarlo más que eso. Ni se movió. Hizo uso de su voluntad de hierro para no penetrarlo completamente. Will confiaba en él y no lo defraudaría.

Will sintió el semen de Hannibal llenar su ser. La próxima vez lo penetraría hasta el fondo y Will sería quien lo instigará.

Se sintió más cerca de Hannibal en ese momento. Ya no dudaba de los sentimientos de Hannibal. Se entregaría completamente la próxima vez.

Hannibal colapsó sobre Will pero apoyó su peso sobre sus antebrazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Will. Su cabello cayó sobre sus ojos. Will lo admiró unos segundos mientras Hannibal respiraba agitadamente y empezó a lamer el interior de su boca en un beso frenético.

 

Horas después, cenaron y cuando estuvieron en la cama se exploraron libremente. Besaron y marcaron su piel mutuamente. Hasta que Will terminó en la boca de Hannibal . Will quiso reciprocar pero los párpados se le cerraban de sueño. Hannibal susurró en su oido.  
-Descansa Will...mañana tendremos tiempo...  
Will se giró para dormir sobre el pecho de Hannibal.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Capitulo 10

  
Siempre veían las noticias. Estaban pendientes de cualquier avance en las investigaciones relacionadas al escape de Hannibal el caníbal. Las veian en la tableta o la laptop de Will. Hasta ahora no había ninguna novedad. No se sabía nada del paradero del famoso asesino serial.

Hannibal descansaba con Will en la cama. Sus espaldas apoyadas en el respaldo de la cama. Hannibal tenía una brazo alrededor de los hombros de Will. La cabeza de Will descansaba sobre un hombro de Hannibal.

-Nos iremos mañana...ire a preparar el desayuno.  
Dijo Hannibal.  
Will se preocupó. No sabía a donde irían con certeza. Hannibal hablaba mucho sobre Florencia., Pero Will no creia que Hannibal pensara ir allá como primer destino. Will suspiró y se dispuso a iniciar el día. Seguramente Hannibal ya habría comprado en linea los boletos o tal vez viajaría en un vuelo privado. No lo sabía. Hannibal parecía tener recursos infinitos.

En la cocina Hannibal preparaba los alimentos. Will se acercó y apoyó la frente en la pierna de Hannibal.  
-Estas nervioso. Will.. pronto estaremos lejos de aquí. Podrás salir y te mostraré las maravillas del mundo.  
Hannibal dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba con una mano la mejilla de Will.  
-A donde iremos primero?...  
-Donde deseas ir?  
Sonrío Hannibal. Will levantó la cabeza pero continuó triste y bajo la mirada. El rostro de Hannibal se volvió sombrío.

Se arrodilló frente a Will y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que Will lo mirase a los ojos.W

-Will...eres una parte muy importante de mi vida ahora...es mi deseo continuar a tu lado esta nueva etapa de mi viaje..pero...pero si deseas ser libre de.. mí...solo dímelo...y estaré fuera de tu vida mañana por la mañana.

Hannibal aclaró su garganta y continuó.  
-Es tu decisión...me iré sin dejar rastro. Te compensaré financieramente por este  tiempo juntos y podrás continuar tu vida como antes de que yo irrumpiera en ella...

Hannibal suspiró y lo miró con incertidumbre. Will tomó una de sus manos y la apretó muy fuerte.  
\- No quiero dinero...no necesito nada...

El rostro de hannibal decayó. Will lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó dulcemente. Lamiendo y succionando su labio inferior primero y luego el prominente labio superior. Hannibal lo abrazó por la cintura. Despues de unos minutos de besos languidos Will apoyó su frente contra la de Hannibal.  
-Iré...  
Hannibal sonrío de par en par mostrando sus dientes.

 

El resto del dia Will se excusó para recorrer por última vez la propiedad. Anduvo cerca del risco mirando hacia el mar. Recorrió los bosques por los senderos que había hecho con el paso diario de las ruedas de la silla.

Tenía miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido. Miedo a que pasaría si atrapaban a Hannibal. Habían hablado de la situación hipotética del arresto de Hannibal. De como Will fingiría ser una víctima más y alegaría sindrome de Estocolmo.

Will sabía que no era el caso. Pero temía pasara algo para lo que Hannibal no estuviese preparado. Pero sobre todo estaba nervioso por que cuando Hannibal lo despachó esa mañana para empacar habia visto algo que disparó sus inseguridades.

Hannibal estaba empacando una sola maleta para Will y un bolso de mano sin ropa para sí mismo. A Will le pareció extraño que Hannibal no llevase ropa. Hannibal lo descubrió espiando y le pidió que fuese a descansar o al patio mientras empacaba. La mente de Will creaba escenarios sombríos.

Que pasaría si Hannibal lo abandonase en la propiedad. Will entró en pánico en medio del bosque. Recordó los ejercicios de respiración y empezó a realizarlos hasta calmarse. Estaba sudando un poco. Respiró profundo y pasó una mano por su cabello. Miró al cielo y cerró los ojos. Volvería y observaría a Hannibal detenidamente por alguna señal durante el resto del día.

Volvió a la casa. Almorzaron y decidieron pasar el resto del día en el patio. Conversaban sobre las distintas teorías que rondaban en el Internet, sobre los posibles lugares donde podría estarse ocultando Hannibal el caníbal. Se reían de las teorías más locas. Como la cirugía de cambio de sexo y la de la posible muerte por problemas de salud y edad.

También hablaron sobre Lithuania. Sobre la cultura. Los recuerdos de Hannibal. Su tiempo en el orfanato y sobre la muerte de Misha. Hannibal se quedó callado un largo tiempo observando las nubes. Estaban en un sofa. Will estaba sentado en un extremo y Hannibal estaba acostado a lo largo con su cabeza en el regazo de Will. Los dedos de Will jugueteaban con su cabello.

Hannibal había guardado todos los documentos y pasaportes, tarjetas y dinero en efectivo en su bolso de mano. No había querido mostrarle los pasaportes aduciendo que era una sorpresa para Will. Will estaba inquieto.

El día cedió paso a la noche y cuando empezó a hacer frío se retiraron para tener una cena ligera. Saldrían por la mañana temprano.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados como siempre. Will no pudo dormir. Sabía que Hannibal lo iba a dejar ahí. Liberarlo de esa vida de fugitivos. Probablemente se iría mientras Will durmiese.

Cuando la respiración de Hannibal se volvió más profunda, Will se liberó de su abrazo y espero y espero una hora o tal vez dos, mirando hacia el cielo raso de la habitación. Se iría antes de que Hannibal lo abandonase.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Will se deslizó silenciosamente de la cama hacia su silla de ruedas. Se puso un abrigo y salió por la puerta del patio. Sabía que si atravesaba el bosque llegaría a un carretera levemente transitada. Ahí pediría un aventón hacia la casa de Alana. Le diría que terminó con su novio por una discusión y le pediría pasar la noche para después ser llevado a su casa al día siguiente. Donde trataría de reiniciar su vida...sin Hannibal...

No diría nada. No lo delataría. Sería solo otra triste historia de amor que terminó por culpa de un argumento y palabras hirientes.

Will lloraba en silencio mientras avanzaba por el bosque. Pasaron unos minutos y escuchó el sonido de hojas crujiendo bajo zapatos. Hannibal lo había descubierto. Empezó a usar la fuerza de sus brazos para avanzar más rápido.

El sonido de pasos se convirtio en el de alguien corriendo. Will entro en pánico.

Solo podía ver una sombra que corría detras de él. Hannibal lo estaba alcanzando. Will puso todo su empeño en avanzar más rápido.

Hannibal lo alcanzó y puso su mano en el hombro de Will para tratar de detenerlo. Will se quitó el brazo por la fuerza y cuando Hannibal puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Will lo empujó con fuerza lejos de sí. Debido al impulso Will volcó la silla y cayó al suelo del bosque.

Hannibal lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Will trataba de luchar contra él. Hannibal puso todo su peso sobre Will y tomó sus muñecas para restringirlo. Las apretó fuertemente a ambos lados de la cabeza de Will.  
-Will...calma... cálmate...  
-No! Suéltame!!!...   
Will forcejeaba.  
-Te ibas a ir sin mí... Te ibas a ir...!!!  
-Oh... Will..

Will lloraba y respiraba agitadamente. Ya no luchaba. Hannibal descansó su cabeza sobre la frente de Will con sus ojos cerrados. Will apartó la cara. Hannibal susurró en la piel de su cuello.  
-Dime que me vaya y lo haré...pero no huyas de mí, Will...

Hannibal empezó a besar el cuello de Will. Bajando lentamente por él mientras desabrochaba los botones del abrigo. Will gimió.

Hannibal soltó sus muñecas, abrió el abrigo de Will y levantó la camisa. Besaba su pecho y capturó en su boca una de sus tetillas, succionando lascivamente para pasar a la otra y darle el mismo trato. Will jadeaba.

Hannibal bajaba mordiendo y besando sus costillas y los músculos de su abdómen mientras bajó la cintura elástica de los pantalones de Will.   
-Hannibal... Que haces?...

Hannibal no le contestó y de una sola vez bajó los boxers de Will con todo y pantalones hasta sus rodillas. Tomó el miembro de Will en su boca y empezó a succionar y lamer la cabeza a un ritmo frenético.  
-Ahhh..mmmmm... AHHhh!  
Era demasiado para Will. Era muy fuerte. Muy rápido. Casi sin aliento jadeaba.  
-Hannibal...hannnmmm...

Hannibal se detuvo abruptamente soltando el miembro de Will y una de sus dedos cubiernos de lubricante empezó a masajaer en círculos la entrada de Will.  
-..mmmm.de...desgraciado!...  
Hannibal rió bajito. Rozó sus labios con los labios abiertos de Will e introdujo su dedo completo en un solo movimiento.  
-AHHH...ahhhh... Hannibal...espmmmmnn..  
Hannibal no lo dejó terminar capturando sus labios e invadiendo su boca con su lengua, dominado y consumiendo los gemidos y suspiros de Will. Introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a abrir lentamente a Will.

Will jadeaba en la boca de Hannibal. Hannibal sacó sus dedos y Will gimió quejándose. Hannibal le quitó toda la ropa. Will suspiró al sentir tres dedos lubricados penetrarlo. Se movian juntos. Will buscaba su placer y jadeaba.

Will sintió que Hannibal se levantaba un poco para mover su otro brazo y los dedos de Hannibal lo dejaron un momento. Will abrió los ojos para ver a Hannibal descender sobre él.

Will levantó la cabeza para buscar sus labios. Sus lenguas danzaban buscando dominar y ser dominadas. Abrazó por los hombros Hannibal e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás extendiendo su cuello. Hannibal lo penetraba lentamente y sin detenerse con su miembro.

La sensación de estrechez era mayor a la de sus dedos. Sentía que Hannibal lo llenaba incómodamente. Hannibal tomó sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas y las separó más. Y lo penetró hasta el fondo. Sus testículos rozaban la piel de Will.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se miraban a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca sus rostros que su aliento se mezclaba en nubes de condensación.

Hannibal liberó una mano para acariciar el cabello y mejilla de Will. Will podía sentir el miembro de Hannibal dentro de sí latiendo.

Hannibal sentía latir rápidamente el corazón de Will a través de las sedosas paredes internas que rodeaban su miembro.  
-Te amo, Will...  
Will tomó una bocanada de aire rápido. Sorprendido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y susurró.  
-yo...yo.. también te amo...

Hannibal lo besó y empezó a moverse dentro de Will. A penetrarlo una y o otra vez. Jadeaba en el cuello de Will y tomó velocidad en cada embestida. Will temblaba. El miembro de Hannibal atacaba certeramente la próstata de Will haciéndolo gemir con cada roce.  
-Ven conmigo..Will...  
Suplicaba Hannibal en el cuello de Will.  
-Siii...siiii.. iré..oh Dios!... iré contigo, Hannibal...mmmmm...ohhh..ohhhh..mmmm  
Un orgasmo explosivo sacudió todo su cuerpo, pintando con su semilla los estómagos de ambos. Hannibal le siguió inmediatamente terminando dentro de Will, gruñendo bajito.

Will había terminado sin siquiera ser tocado. Hannibal deseaba repetir la experiencia de ser envuelto en su ser mientras Will llegaba al éxtasis nuevamente.

Se abrazaron fuerte. Hannibal se levantó un poco para susurrar contra los labios de Will su amor. Will sonrío de par en par.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teratofilia o bestiality en sueños...

Capítulo 12

Hannibal empujaba la silla de ruedas . Regresaban a la casa. Debían descansar para el viaje. Will sonrío.  
-Cuando te dió tiempo de guardar ese lubricante en tu bolsillo?  
\- Desperté y no estabas. Pensé que habías decidido irte... Pensé que al menos me quedaría con un dulce recuerdo para atesorar en mis noches solitarias...  
Bromeó Hannibal. Will lo golpeó en el brazo. Pero sonrío.  
-Desgraciado...muy confiado en tus encantos ,eh?  
Hannibal solo se encogió de hombros mientras reía bajito. Will susurró bajito.  
-Desgraciado...

Cuando llegaron se ducharon juntos. Al final Hannibal cargó en sus brazos a Will hasta la cama. Se vistieron y se acostaron. Hannibal se acurrucó en la espalda de Will.

Los besos de Hannibal en su cuello le causaban escalofríos. Will cubrió la mano de Hannibal que estaba sobre su pecho. Hannibal susurró en su oido.  
-No dudes de mi afecto por tí, Will. Si hay algo sobre lo que no tengo control es esto que siento por tí... querido Will...  
Will suspiró.  
-Por qué solo empacaste una maleta?  
\- No necesitó nada más que a tí...y podemos adquirir ropas allá...  
Will río a carcajadas...

Poco tiempo después ambos dormían.

Will soñaba. Estaba en el bosque oscuro nuevamente. Su silla de ruedas avanzaba sin que la impulsara con sus brazos. Will observaba el paisaje nocturno.

Entre las ramas secas de los árboles se podían ver las estrellas. El cielo era tan hermoso como el que se podía apreciar en el desierto. Era bello.

La silla se detuvo en un claro. En el centro del claro habia una alfombra gruesa de musgo. Pequeñas flores lilas crecían aquí y allá. Al otro lado del claro estaba una sombra. Era el venado de plumas iridiscentes.  
Will sonrío.  
-Ven...ven acá..

El animal se acercó hasta el llegar al centro del manto de musgo. Will avanzó impulsandose con sus brazos para mover la silla de ruedas. Llegó al centro del claro. Frente al animal. Tocó con su mano el hocico del venado y lo acarició de arriba a abajo. Depositó un beso en la nariz de la criatura.

El venado lamió su boca. Will se exitó. Cerró un momento los ojos y cuando los abrió en lugar de la creatura habia un ser humanoide.

La piel era negra como el cielo nocturno. Pequeñas estrellas brillaban como pecas en la piel. Los ojos eran completamente negros y reflectantes. Tenía astas enormes en la cabeza. Era muy delgado. El rostro era el de Hannibal.

El ente se agachó para tomar a Will entre sus brazos. Lo bajó lentamente a la cama de musgo. De repente Will esta desnudo. Podía sentir pequeñas cosquillas donde las florecillas rozaban su piel. Empezó a respirar rápido al ver al ente descender sobre su cuerpo.

La boca de la criatura rozó la suya y cuando Will aspiró, empezó a robarle el aliento en un beso apasionado. Su larga lengua invadiendo la boca de Will. Se besaban como lo hacen viejos amantes. Sin prisa pero con pasión.

Las manos de will recorrían el cuerpo del extraño ser hasta donde sus brazos le alcanzaran. Las manos que terminaban en garras del ente estaban a ambos lados del cuerpo de Will.

Después de unos minutos de besarse. La criatura empezó a besar el cuello de Will hasta llegar a su pecho. Donde se prendió de una tetilla. Succionaba causando ondas de placer que recorrían todo el cuerpo de Will. Con sus manos en las astas de la criatura Will gemía animandolo a continuar. La boca que succionaba una tetilla pasó a la otra y le dió el mismo tratamiento.

Will gemía más y más. La criatura se alzó sobre sus antebrazos, tomó una de las piernas de Will y la colocó sobre su huesuda cadera. Will sintió la punta de un miembro penetrarlo lentamente. El interior de su cuerpo lubricado recibía el sexo de la creatura como si fuese hecho para él.

Will buscó la boca llena de dientes afilados. Se unieron en un beso mientras Will era penetrado una y otra vez. La sensación era de interminable placer. Parecía que tenían horas de estar haciendo el amor y sus besos no sesaban.  
-Ahhhh..ahhhh.mmmm... Hannibal...

La entidad al escuchar las palabras de Will empezó a embestir su próstata en cada fuerte penetración. Penetraba a Will cada vez más rápido y con más intensidad. Hasta que Will sintió que se acercaba al precipicio del orgasmo.

Will estalló en una explosión de placer que lo hizo despertar de un sobresalto. Sudando y respirando agitadamente. Se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para ver.

Hannibal estaba entre sus piernas. Consumiendo las últimas gotas de la semilla de Will.  
Will se desplomó en la cama. Y dijo jadeando.  
-No podias despertarme?...  
Hannibal se levantó sobre sus rodillas. Y dijo con voz cavernosa y seductora.  
-Noooo... Te veías exquisito...  
Hannibal se masturbaba frente a Will. Y cuando estuvo cerca de terminar se encogió para derramar su semen sobre la rosasea entrada de Will.

Will se sorprendió y su miembro hizo el intento de levantarse. Ambos respiraban rápidamente. Hannibal se levantó y fue al baño por una toalla húmeda y limpió a Will, que gimió de hipersensibilidad. Hannibal le besó los labios y le dijo.  
-Es hora de irnos...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Will estaba muy nervioso. Habían conducido hasta un hangar desolado en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada. Luces iluminaban un jet privado que tenía la puerta abierta. Hannibal y Will estaban uno al aldo del otro esperando.

Un piloto se acercó. Quedó viendo a Will y luego a Hannibal.  
-Buenos dias, señores... Florencia?...  
Hannibal asintió y sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su abrigo para entregárselo al hombre, quien lo aceptó y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin dejar de mirar a Hannibal.  
\- Acompañenme. La azafata le ayudará con la silla...

Hannibal miró a Will y le sonrió suplicante. Will lo miró molesto. Hannibal lo cargó en brazos y empezó a subir los escalones del avión.  
-Lo estas disfrutando, no?  
-Cada segundo que te tengo entre mis brazos, querido Will.  
Una azafata apareció y plegó la silla para seguir los pasos de ambos.

Una vez dentro y sentados, la azafata les preguntó si deseaban algo de tomar o de comer. Hannibal le contestó.  
-No gracias...solo deseamos dormir. La llamaré si necesitamos algo.

La azafata se retiró y las luces menguaron. El avión comenzó a moverse y Will tomó rápidamente la mano de Hannibal para apretarla fuertemente.  
-Will...no tenía idea, discúlpame...  
-Esta bien...no te dije que me daba temor volar...como ibas a saberlo..jeje  
Río nervioso Will. Hannibal lo besó tiernamente para distraerlo mientras el avion tomaba altitud. Will sintió que Hannibal le desabrochaba el abrigo y luego los botones de la camisa. Will susurró.  
-Que haces, Hannibal?...  
-Shhhh... Cierra los ojos...  
Will obedeció y escuchó como Hannibal cubría de saliva sus dedos. Luego casi brincó al sentir el pulgar e índice húmedos de Hannibal recorrer desde la base de su cuello hasta su pecho donde empezó a masajear sus tetillas y apretar sus pectorales. Will se olvidó del avión y empezó a relajar su mente.

Hannibal se movió para besarlo y Will abrió su boca a la lengua que insistía en entrar. Se besaron lánguidamente mientras Hannibal masajeaba suavemente los pectorales de Will.  
El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más y más lento hasta que se detuvieron.  
-Mejor?...  
-Mucho... gracias...  
-Un placer...

Susurró Hannibal y descendió sobre el pecho de Will para lamer una de sus tetillas. Will aspiró rápido una vez y río sorprendido.

-Duerme, Will... Te despertaré cuando lleguemos.  
-Ok....  
Dijo Will mientras acariciaba la barba y bigote oscuro de Hannibal. Luego su mano subió para acariciar las hebras del cabello blanco que cubría los ojos de Hannibal. A Will le gustaba este disfraz.

-Cuando estemos por llegar te mostraré un regalo que tengo para tí...  
-Que es?...  
Hannibal besó los nudillos de la mano de Will.  
-Una sorpresa....solo un pequeño detalle...

Will sonrío y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hannibal. Se durmió en unos minutos.

Tiempo después, faltando poco para llegar a su destino, Hannibal despertó a besos a Will.  
-Will...despierta...casi es hora de aterrizar...  
-mmmnnn....ya voy.. ya voy...ya estoy despierto...  
Dijo Will somnoliento. Hannibal inclinó el asiento de Will hacia atrás para reclinarlo y empezó a bajar los pantalones de Will. Quien medio dormido solo lo observaba.

Hannibal le bajó pantalones y ropa interior hasta las rodillas y sacó de su bolsillo un bolsito pouch . Lo abrió y le mostró a Will la botella de lubricante y un plug que parecía de cristal y terminaba en una mariposa. Will rió bajito.  
-Un recordatorio de mi antigua vida?...  
-O de nuestra nueva vida...  
Hannibal cubrió de lubricante el plug.  
\- En serio Hannibal...dentro de un avión?...  
Dijo Will entre nervioso y divertido.  
\- Predispongamos a tu mente a asociar el placer con los viajes en avión...  
Dijo Hannibal mientras circulaba con la punta húmeda del plug la entrada de Will.

Will suspiró y cerró los ojos. Hannibal introdujo lentamente el plug dentro de Will hasta que estuvo acomodado y solo se veía la mariposa decorando la delicada entrada. Will gimió.  
-Se siente...bien...  
Hannibal arregló las ropas de Will y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Minutos despues la azafata aparecía para avisarles del pronto aterrizaje.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

La puerta de la habitación del hotel de lujo al que Hannibal los habia llevado, se cerró de golpe. Ambos se besaban frenéticamente y halaban de sus ropas con impaciencia. Cuando estuvieron desnudos Hannibal levantó de una vez el cuerpo de Will de la silla de ruedas.

La espalda de Will impactó contra la pared de la habitación. Will se quejó sin dejar de besar a Hannibal, quien a tientas con una mano buscaba el extremo de mariposa del plug.

-Ahora...toma me ya...yaa.. Hannibal...  
Hannibal sacó el plug y lo tiró al suelo. Tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia la entrada de Will donde procedió a penetrarlo en un solo movimiento. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Hannibal empezó a penetrar a Will en rapidas y fuertes embestidas. Will estaba excitado con el despliegue de fuerza de Hannibal. Con cada estocada que su miembro daba a su próstata , Will no tardó en llegar al orgasmo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó la pared mientras su semilla pintaba los estómagos de ambos.

Hannibal continuaba asaltando su cuerpo con su miembro. y con su boca succionaba el cuello de Will. Dejando marcas que mañana estarían enrojecidas. Quería marcarlo.

Hannibal penetraba una y otra vez a Will buscando su propio placer y Will gemía de hipersensibilidad.  
-mmmmnnn....mnnnnn..  
Hannibal gruñó y terminó dentro de Will. Llenandolo con su semen. Ambos jadeaban. Sobre piernas que temblaban un poco a causa de la fuerza del orgasmo, Hannibal llevó a Will hacia la enorme cama y lo depositó suavemente.  
Hannibal se puso sobre Will. Su peso sobre sus brazos, mientras miraba a Will a los ojos. Will lo miró.  
-Te amo, Hannibal...  
-Oh, Will...  
Hannibal capturó en un beso sus labios.

Las siguientes semanas Hannibal le mostró a Will todos sus lugares favoritos. Plazas, restaurantes, museos y galerías de arte.

Will tenía una rutina de comprar vinos y ciertos ingredientes exóticos para la cocina en un lugar pequeño que Hannibal le había mostrado.

Era discreto. Will solo llegaba con una lista de ingredientes firmada por el Dr. Fell. Se le atendía como al más apreciado de los clientes incluso mejor bajo las miradas arrogantes de los consumidores. Iba solo. Paseando por las calles de Florencia en su silla de ruedas. Le gustaba tomar la ruta escénica.

Hannibal había alquilado un departamento en la ciudad. Tenía todas las facilidades que pudiese necesitar alguien en su condición. A Will le conmovió el gesto.

Después de pasado un mes de estar viviendo en el departamento, mientas Will se dirigía hacia la tienda que siempre, visitaba un hombre de color le cortó el paso.  
Cuando el hombre le habló no era en italiano.  
-Disculpe ...es usted el Profesor Will Graham?  
Will lo miró sospechoso.  
-Quien quiere saber?  
El hombre sonrío.   
-Jack Crawford del FBI y usted vendrá conmigo...

Una hora después en un pequeño cuarto de hotel. Crawford lo interrogaba sobre Hannibal. Will le daba la versión que habia ensayado antes de viajar en caso de que algo así pasara.

-Le repito que esto es un error... Mi prometido no puede ser uno de los más buscados del FBI. He vivido con el casi un año. Nunca ví ningúna actitud sospechosa ni nada fuera de lugar!!

-Señor Graham miré esto...  
Jack puso un folder sobre la mesa al lado de Will. Will lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver, según creyó Jack, por primera vez fotos, una tras otra cada vez más grotescas y dramáticas de escenas de crímenes del chesapeake reapper. Will respiraba rápidamente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vió una foto de Hannibal con su traje de prisión y Will se llevó las manos al rostro. Dijo susurrando y con un nudo en la garganta.  
-ohhh, Dios!...nooo..

Jack cerró el folder y lo guardó. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo con algo de compasión.

-Tranquilo...no podía adivinarlo...ellos nunca son lo que parecen.

Will lloraba y cuando subió la mirada para ver a los ojos a Jack, su voz quebrada y su rostro lleno de lágrimas, dijo muy bajo.  
-Lo ayudaré.

Jack debía ser cuidadoso. Estaba solo en esa investigación. Por su cuenta. Kate Prunell le había hecho la vida de cuadritos desde el escape de Hannibal. Lo responsabilizó por la ineptitud en encontrar al caníbal. El orgullo de Jack lo impulsaba a limpiar su nombre y el de la Unidad. Debía atraparlo él mismo.

Jack le regresó su celular a Will y sin soltarlo le dijo.  
-Un lugar desolado. Sin gente. Donde no pueda escapar y que vaya desarmado. Ok?  
Will asintió. Y respiró profundo antes de marcar el número de Hannibal.  
-Tengo una idea de donde podría ser...  
Will aclaró su garganta y cerró los ojos. La llamada conectó.  
-Will?... Estas bien?... Es tarde. Quieres que vaya por ti?...  
-Hola cariño..no.. estoy bien, amor.

Al otro lado de la línea Hannibal se tensó. Will nunca usaba apelativos como esos con él. Siempre lo llamaba por su nombre. Algo no andaba bien. Hannibal no tardó nada en contestar.  
-Que bueno cariño...pero donde estás?  
-Es una sorpresa, amor... Ven a las catacumbas que me mostraste la semana pasada... Te estaré esperando..  
Dijo cariñosamente Will. Su voz no denotaba nada extraño. Jack lo miraba con atención. Una lágrima recorría la mejilla de Will.

-Debo llevar algo...especial?  
-Una rosa roja, bebé...  
-ahh... No tardaré, mi amor...  
Dijo coquetamente Hannibal antes de colgar.  
Will miró a Jack. Y con vos temblorosa dijo.  
-Está hecho...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Las catacumbas eran oscuras y húmedas. Will tenía frío. Jack estaba detrás de él. Habían bajado con mucha cautela. La oscuridad los envolvía. Will escuchaba la respiración de Jack. Ambos miraban hacia las tenues luces que iluminaban algunas partes del lúgubre pasillo lleno de columnas. Hannibal llegaría en cualquier momento.

Jack tenía su arma de reglamento. Will estaba desarmado y en su silla de ruedas. Jack pensaba que no intervendría si las cosas se complicaban con Lecter. Las cosas solo podían terminar de dos maneras en la mente de Jack: Lecter herido o Lecter muerto. Ambas opciones se le apetecían a Jack.

De repente y sin haberse escuchado un solo sonido apareció Hannibal saliendo de las sombras junto a una luminaria que estaba en una columna. Su rostro sombrío y su postura amenazante. Jack le habló desde la oscuridad.  
\- Un paso adelante, Lecter...  
Hannibal lo ignoró.  
-Hola, Jack.... A que debo tu visita?

Jack salió de las sombras. Con una mano apuntaba su arma hacia Hannibal y con la otra empujaba la silla de Will. Como si fuese un escudo. Dentro de Hannibal un torbellino de ira se desató al ver a Jack utilizar a Will de esa manera.  
-Suelte todas su armas..

Hannibal inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrío. Sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
-O que Jack?...me dispararás?...

Will se congeló, empezó a sudar y a respirar rápidamente. Jack le apuntaba el arma a la cabeza y el frío metal hacia presión levemente sobre la parte de atrás de su cráneo.

Hannibal mostró los dientes. Era un tiburón y había olido sangre... La de Jack... Que sería derramada por él esa noche...

Will miraba aterrado a los ojos de Hannibal. Hannibal arrojó una navaja curva que sacó de su bolsillo al suelo y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. Jack sonrío mostrando los dientes.  
-Pateala hacia acá...  
Hannibal le obedeció. Con la punta de su zapato empujó la navaja hasta que esta fue a dar a los pies de Will.  
-Recójala Profesor Graham..  
Ordenó Jack. Will se agachó y la tomó. Jack se la quitó y se movió lentamente hacia Hannibal dejando a Will detrás viendo aterrado la escena.

Jack maniobró los brazos de Hannibal detrás de la espalda mientras le apuntaba con el arma. Hannibal le dió un certero codazo a Jack que provocó que soltara el arma, perdiéndose esta entre las sombras.

Empezaron a forcejear. Hannibal lo hizo caer al suelo y entre puñetazos Jack pudo sacar la navaja de su bolsillo. La abrió pero Hannibal le dió un cabezazo que lo aturdió y le quitó la navaja. Jack le torció el brazo y la navaja salió volando no muy lejos.

Will respiraba agitadamente. No sabía que hacer.

Seguían en el suelo luchando. El labio de Hannibal esta roto y la nariz de Jack sangraba profusamente. Jack estaba en el piso con Hannibal arriba de él.

Will miró la navaja en el suelo y se acercó a ella. La tomó en su mano.  
-Rápido..Profesor Graham... Use la navaja..qui..te..me..lo de encima!!  
Dijo Jack mientras forcejeaba con Hannibal que intentaba estrangularlo.   
\- Hannibal...  
Susurró Will.

Hannibal se distrajo un segundo con la voz de Will y Jack se aprovechó y logró voltear los papeles. Ahora el estaba estrangulando a Hannibal con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras lo inmovilizaba con su peso en el piso frío y húmedo.

Las manos de Hannibal trataban de quitar las manos grandes de Jack de su cuello. La falta de aire le estaba quitando las fuerzas.

Hannibal empezaba a toser.  
-Rápido!!!...Deme la navaja!..  
Gritó Jack. Will reaccionó y avanzó hacia ellos en su silla. Jack miró a los ojos de Hannibal.  
-Aqui te mueres, hijo de perra..  
Dijo Jack a Hannibal en un tono muy bajo y amenazante.

Pero los ojos de Jack se abrieron casi al máximo y de su boca salieron pequeños jadeos. Hannibal pudo respirar y vió el rostro de Jack acercarse al caer desplomado encima suyo.

Will temblaba. Hannibal con un esfuerzo se quitó de encima el peso muerto de Jack y pudo ver el mango de la navaja saliendo de la nuca de Jack. Se giró hacia Will y se arrodilló frente a él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.  
-Will... estás... estás bien?

Hannibal aun jadeaba por el esfuerzo de respirar y tosía un poco.

Will asintió y Hannibal lo besó dulcemente. Se abrazaron con mucha fuerza y Hannibal suspiró en el cabello de Will.  
Metió su mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un capullo de rosa maltratado. Will sonrío con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se abrazaban.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinverguenzamente promociono mi pais. Y comparto una bella experiencia...

Capítulo 16

Se fueron de Florencia esa misma noche. Tomaron todas sus posesiones y huyeron. Hannibal puso en venta el apartamento a través de una agencia. Viajaron en avión hacia un pequeño país centroamericano.

La idea fue de Will. En las noticias internacionales las fake news lo colocaban como un pais en crisis y en vías a guerra civil. Pero las grandes cadenas de noticias después de unos meses publicaron la verdad el pais estaba en calma después de un intento fallido de golpe de estado.

Ahora en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba la región era el más seguro y estable.

Will pensó que sería perfecto. Nadie del FBI creería que estarían en un país pequeño, pobre en recursos monetarios. Por el estilo de vida de Hannibal pensarían en Europa. Pero el pais era un paraíso natural. Will podría descansar del ruido y movimiento de las grandes urbes.

Hannibal compró una villa en una playa privada que estaba dentro de una reserva natural.

Will lo amaba. Disfrutaba de la naturaleza y Hannibal adoraba ver la fascinación en el rostro de Will. El lugar era hermoso y la gente amigable. Hannibal pensó que pasarían un buen tiempo ahí antes de viajar a Cuba. A menos que Will quisiera quedarse. Aún no hablaban del futuro . Disfrutaban de sus dias juntos.

Una noche de septiembre ambos estaban en el balcón del segundo piso tomando el aire fresco. Miraban hacia el mar. Hannibal notó un bulto sobre el agua y luego otro apareció cerca de ese.  
Hannibal se levantó rápidamente.  
-Will... rápido ven conmigo..  
-Que pasa?  
-Ya verás.  
Sonrió Hannibal y empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas llevándolos hasta la playa.

En la playa había un bote de pesca. Hannibal cargó a Will y lo depositó en una de las bancas del bote. Plegó la silla y la colocó en la parte de atrás del bote.

Hannibal se sentó al lado de Will. Su brazo rodeando su cintura para darle apoyo.

Se veían varios bultos en el agua. Eran bastante grandes.  
-Hannibal... Que es eso?  
Preguntó nervioso Will. Hannibal le dijo en voz baja.  
-Se paciente. Baja la voz. Ya verás...

Esperaron y en minutos arribaban a la playa cientos de tortugas gigantescas. Will tenía la boca abierta en una sonrisa de par en par. Hannibal lo miraba y miraba los nobles animales llegar a las arenas blancas de la playa.

A medida que los gigantes se desplazaban por la arena esta brillaba con bioluminiscencia. El mar había depositando plancton en la arena y al roce de las aletas los microscópicos seres brillaban con luz azul verdosa. Era un espectáculo.

Will extendió una mano para tocar el caparazón de un gigante que pasaba al lado del bote. Hannibal le tomó por la muñeca y le susurró al oido.

-Son muy sensibles en su caparazón. Si las tocas se asustara y volverá al mar. No depositará sus huevos y estos serán reabsorbidos por su cuerpo. No volverá hasta el siguiente año.

Will lo miró con grandes ojos de asombro y entrelazo sus manos. Siguieron observando a las tortugas.

Una estaba cavando la madriguera para sus huevos al lado del bote y los bañaba de arena con cada palada de sus poderosas aletas. Hannibal sonrió mostrando sus dientes y Will se tapó la boca con una mano para no asustarla con su risa.

Estaban rodeados de miles de ellas. Toda la playa a lo largo de varios kilómetros ocupada por tortugas de más de dos metros de longitud. No había espacio en la arena para un pie humano. Era de otro mundo. 

Cuando la tortuga terminó de depositar sus huevos y los cubrió se giró para volver al mar. Hannibal y Will se movían despacio para quitarse la arena de encima de sus rostros.

Will apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal, quien lo abrazó por sus hombros con fuerza. Mientras Hannibal olía su cabello, Will giró su cabeza y besó su mejilla. Le dijo en el oido muy bajito.  
-Gracias...esto es maravilloso..

  
Se besaron lentamente a pesar algunos granos de arena. Pasarían unas horas ahí hasta que empezara a despejarse la playa.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Will estaba sentado sobre la arena blanca de la playa. Su silla de ruedas a su lado. Usaba unos shorts floreados y su piel mostraba un leve bronceado. Miraba hacia el mar.

El ocaso era hermoso. El sol se ocultaba entre las rocas que formaban un enorme arco en forma de C, visto desde el cielo. El arrecife recibía todo el impacto del mar dejando que olas más suaves acariciaran la playa en la que Will estaba.

Le gustaba este lugar. Gracias a la poca corriente podía recostarse y descansar sobre las olas sin temor de que estas lo arrastraran. Permanecía flotando en el mismo punto por varios minutos sobre su tabla hasta que se aburría o le daba hambre. Entónces con sus brazos nadaba hasta la playa que estaba a unos pocos metros. No se alejaba mucho.

En la orilla se arrastraba hasta su silla y se impulsaba con sus brazos para sentarse al lado de esta a esperar que Hannibal le llevara algún coctel o limonada. Otros días nadaban juntos sobre las mansas aguas y a veces hacían el amor sobre la arena.  
Will sonrío al ver las primeras estrellas de la noche. Continuó sentado en la arena. Su parte favorita eran las noches. Cuando estuvo muy oscuro empezó a acariciar con sus manos la arena y esta empezó a brillar con bioluminiscencia. Era mágico.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se acostó sobre la arena. Era Hannibal. Se sonrieron.  
-Hola...  
-La cena esta lista..  
-Puede esperar un momento?...  
-Si...  
Dijo Hannibal descendiendo lentamente sobre Will para besarlo. Su lengua probaba en interior de la boca de Will mientras su mano se introducía en los shorts de este para acariciar sus nalgas. Will gimió al sentir que Hannibal las apretaba y su mano bajaba hasta donde estaba el plug.

Hannibal dejó de besarlo para desvestirse. Se quitó la camisa de lino, los shorts y las sandalias y luego le quitó los shorts a Will.

Hannibal deslizó suavemente el plug hacia afuera y luego hacia adentro de Will varias veces. Will jadeaba un poco. Hannibal sacó el plug y lo depositó sobre sus ropas.  
-Hannibal...mmmmnnn...ven aquí...  
Hannibal tomó ambas manos de Will y las sostuvo a ambos lados de su cabeza apoyándose en la arena suave y húmeda, entrelazando sus dedos mientras lo besaba sin prisas. Luego Con una mano tomó su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en Will.

Volvió a tomar la mano de Will. Hannibal le hacía el amor lentamente. Con suaves penetraciones que rozaban la próstata de Will acercándolo más y más al borde del éxtasis.

Ambos gemían y respiraban el mismo aire. Sus bocas, juntas pero sin besarse, se rozaban. Esto continuó por varios minutos. Sus cuerpos sudaban. Dejándose llevar sin prisa detrás del orgasmo, más bien disfrutando del placer juntos.

Entonces Will tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Hannibal entre sus dientes y empezó a succionarlo y a mordisquear debajo de la oreja. Hannibal jadeba en el cuello de Will. Aceleró la velocidad de las embestidas y terminó dentro de Will, temblando por la potencia del orgasmo.

La fricción entre sus cuerpos era deliciosa. Will estaba muy cerca. Gemía sin control. Sintió que Hannibal llenaba su interior con su semilla y llegó al clímax sin previo aviso, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios abiertos en un grito que no logró escapar.

Descansaron un poco y Hannibal lo llevó al orgasmo con su boca una vez más. Luego volvieron a la villa para ducharse y cenar.

 

Una semana después en la misma playa, Will estaba en su silla viendo hacia el horizonte. Hannibal estaba a unos pasos de él observándolo.

Will cerró sus ojos y sonrío. Su rostro hacia el cielo. Sus rizos alborotados por el viento del mar.

Hannibal sintió algo florecer en su pecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Suspiró.

La mano en su bolsillo jugueteaba con una pequeña caja de fieltro azúl que contenia un anillo de plata con una pequeña joya de ópalo en el centro. No más hermosa que los ojos de Will al despertar cada mañana.

En una pequeña playa privada dentro de una reserva llamada "Los Cocos", en un pequeño e insospechado país llamado Nicaragua, dos almas que habían sufrido mucho en esta vida encontraron por fin algo que pudieron llamar felicidad. 

                                               FIN


End file.
